CIpher Pol Reading
by TomKatie
Summary: Olivia Newman loves to read. But she doesn't read books. She reads people. This hobby has made it easy for her to get jobs in the World Government so it's no surprise when CP9 wants her in their ranks. When she arrives she's able to read everyone, except one member. And that's going to drive her nuts. *M rating for future chapters and cursing*


This sucks. Why the hell am I being transferred to CP9? Yeah, I know all 6 powers but I barely use them. My main skill is to read people. By read people I mean I can figure out anything about a person by looking at their face. It's basically profiling.

I look at this piece of paper that has my transfer notice on it. I am to be transferred from CP7 to CP9. I've seen glimpses of the other members in the Ennis Lobby Café. They all read differently. The round one with green hair always spread rumors and his eyes are always looking around for juicy stories. I might not like him. The tall one with long pink hair always had one eye closed and the way he spoke made him very dramatic, and loud. He also seemed annoying. The oldest looking one was always flirting with the café waitress and seemed like a normal guy. The only woman in the group before I joined read like a very organized person. The man with the haircut that looks a lot like bullhorns stood serious but his eyes looked like he didn't really care for much. The orange haired one with the funny nose was always composed and relaxed. The last member stumped me.

I know the name of the last member. Rob Lucci, the strongest agent of Ennis Lobby. The first day I arrived here everyone told me to stay out of his way. I learned why the first time I saw him. His posture is always serious. His face is always straight and his eyes just send chills through my body. I try to glance at him when I get the chance so I can get a better reading on him but I never could. He's always so serious.

Today I might get a longer reading. I'm supposed to introduce myself in the director's office. I reach the door and stop. On the other side are the most powerful agents of the whole government. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I freeze on sight. The furniture is positioned to make a path from the door to the desk at the end of the room. In each piece is a member of CP9. They are all staring at me. I swallow the knot in my throat and walk forward. I reach the desk at the end. The big chair is turned away from me. "Special Agent Olivia reporting for duty."

"Reporting for duty?" The voice reads so clear it stunted me. The director sounded like a weak man with a big ego. "Is that how the agents in CP7 speak now?" His laugh is over cocky. The director spins in his chair and faces me. By the way he dresses himself with bright colored clothes my profile from his voice is correct. I make sure not to show that I read him like an open book.

"Sorry sir, I was in the Marines before Cipher Pol." I try to avoid reading him anymore.

"Marines? How interesting!" He sounds like he just found a rare jewel. In truth, it was making me uncomfortable. "I am Spandam, the director of Cipher Pol 9!" He is clearly showboating. "You are very lucky to be chosen to join this elite organization."

"I am looking forward to working here." I keep my voice straight. The other members can most likely profile too. I keep my posture perfect and face serious. I can feel the other's stares. Is Lucci staring at me?

"I guess I should introduce my team to you." He walks around his desk. I turn around and face the others. They're all standing in a row. I didn't even hear them move. He walks to the round man. "This is Fukoro." He walks to the dramatic one. "This is Kumadori."To the bullhorn man. "Blueno." To the woman. "Kalifa." To funny nose. "Kaku." To the old one. "Jybura." And finally to the one that doesn't need an introduction. "This is Rob Lucci." Spandam seemed most proud of Lucci. It's not surprising. He has the most deadly person of Cipher Pol under his thumb. "I'm going to leave you all for a minute so you can get to know each other." He leaves the room.

"You're the new agent?" Jybura is the first one to talk. He didn't look impressed but his eyes looked concerned for something. Maybe it's because he's worried that I might be stronger than him. What a weird fear.

"Olivia Newman, ex-petty officer of the Marines. She has worked herself up the Cipher Pol ranks from CP3 to CP9 in two years." It seems Kalifa had memorized my whole career. She walks up to me. "We will be sharing an apartment together. I should tell you now that I don't like being woken up late at night." Her eyes shot daggers at me.

"Yo Yoi! Thaaaaat's Reaaaly Impreeeesiiive! To Riiise sooo faaast!" My profile of Kumadori is very correct. I just wish he wasn't so loud.

"I could only find little info. It seems she likes to hang out around the bars on Ennis Lobby. She doesn't drink but she can sure eat. Cha-pa-pa-pa!" Fukoro had just unzipped his mouth and he embarrassed me in a second. I'm going to need to advoid this one if I want to keep my personal life personal.

"She doesn't look like she can eat a lot." Blueno's voice is quiet. His eyes still looks bored.

"You guys are rude." Kaku crosses his arms. He seemed to care but it was only in a polite way. It seems like no one here trusts me yet.

I make a glance at Lucci. His stare shocks me. It looked like he was scanning me. He didn't speak but his demeanor tells me that he is not impressed by me at all.

"The main reason she is here is because she has an impressive ability to profile a person in seconds." Kalifa pushes up her glasses. It seems that her special ability is to find out everything about a person before meeting them. That must make dating fun. "It seems like a useful skill." She looks at Lucci. She's trying to help me fit in. That's really nice.

He shrugs. "As long as she's useful it doesn't matter to me." His voice shocks me. I have never heard such an emotionless voice. My mind is on overdrive. In my whole career as an agent I had never met someone like Lucci. I try to read him but all I get is this wall. What is this man thinking?! What does he think of me? No wonder he's such a great agent. He can hide his emotions perfectly.

"Cha-pa-pa-pa! She knows all 6 powers! Let's see what her Doriki is!" Fukoro flies towards me. My first reaction is to block. I put my arms up and he bounces off them.

"You have to hit him!" Lucci yells at me. I freeze. Fukoro flies towards me again. I didn't want to get yelled at Lucci again so this time I punched him. It's like punching a balloon.

Fukoro bounced around until he finally stopped. He concentrated for a while until he gets this shocked face. My results are good. "Cha-pa-pa-pa! Her Doriki is 983!" Judging everyone else's faces except Lucci's, my score is very good.

"What?!" Jybura runs up to Fukoro. "Are you serious?!" My hypothesis of him worrying I would be strong was right. This man is easy to read.

"Of course he is! Why would he lie about that?" Kalifa yells at him.

"To freak Jybura out." Kaku tries to hide his face but I saw a smile. He's clearly amused at this. He must not like Jybura.

"Noow thaaaat's impreeeeesiiive!" Kumadori goes into this weird pose. He needs to lay off the Japanese plays.

I look over at Lucci. His face looks the same but his eyes changed a little. I impressed him! Wait, did just make a reading off of Rob Lucci? The group is interrupted as Spandam walks back into the room with a folder in his hand. "Well, is everyone acquainted? Good! I have a mission request!" He opens the folder. "Time to show what you can do Olivia. You and Lucci are going on a mission together."

My face goes white but I try to regain my straight face. "Yes sir." He hands me a piece of paper with the mission's description. Luckily it's a short one. We have two days to take care of a hostile situation in a kingdom. It seems the king thinks there is an uprising being planned under his nose. We need to infiltrate quickly and neutralize the threat. It's not a shocker that my first mission in CP9 involves violence. The surprise is that it's with Lucci.

"Are you coming?" Lucci called out for me at the door. I didn't even hear him walk to it! I'm going to need to learn that trick.


End file.
